There is a need for a method of preparing beverages made from fruit and non-fruit ingredients (as well as mixtures of fruit and non-fruit beverages) that sterilizes the beverages and yet maintains their flavor and nutrition. Sterilization methods that use high heat for long periods of time alter the nutritional benefits of fruit and non-fruit beverages and also alter the taste. Other methods of sterilization using filters, and maintaining the beverages at a chilled temperature also negatively alters the taste of the beverage. There thus remains a need for a method to provide a stable and yet safe and sterile fruit and non-fruit beverages that still taste natural and fresh. The invention meets this need.